


Daily Drabbles (SePTXCC17)

by scoootieboi



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Admiration, Body Appreciation, Bottom Scott, Drabble, Fluff, High School AU, Love, M/M, Other, Praise, Scomiche, SePTXCC17, lots of fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: These are drabbles/short stories all set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) They will probably all be Scomiche-based since I'm most comfortable writing them. Enjoy!





	1. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 29 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Scott buries his face into his pillow. Last night was _rough_ , he can sense that much. He probably should have stopped after maybe _three_ , but he honestly can't even remember how much he drank (which is probably why his head is pounding so much).

There's blinding light behind his eyelids from the curtains he didn't bother to close last night before he collapsed into his bed. He can't even imagine opening his eyes, at this rate.

He hears his bedroom door creak open, and the footsteps that follow are almost too loud for his hungover brain.

"Scotty," Mitch's pretty voice whispers. He groans in reply. There's the sound of something settling on his nightstand and then the curtains being pulled shut. Scott is grateful for the darkness that overtakes his room.

"Thank you," he mumbles, lifts his hand with the little strength he has to lay it across his face.

"I got you some coffee, baby."

Scott perks up a little at that. "You did?"

"Mhm, your favorite." Scott feels his bed dip, assumes Mitch is now settling near him. He feels thin fingers pressing gentle circles into his throbbing temples. "Grabbed you some water and pain meds for that headache you've got, too."

And it's moments like these that have Scott falling in love all over again with his beautiful boyfriend. "You're the best." He sighs happily, "God, I love you."

Mitch presses a kiss to his forehead, whispers, "I know."


	2. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 28 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Scott doesn't cook often, and it's really because he  _can't_  cook.

He burns the easiest of dishes, and has used salt in place of sugar far too many times.

That never stops him from trying on occasion, though.

He always  _thinks_  he can whip up some dish, like a pasta with some chicken and veggies, but it often ends in smoke filling his and Mitch's little home.

Mitch always lets him cook, hopes his big mistakes will deter him and they usually do. Sometimes, though, it seems like Scott  _forgets_  he can't cook, and he'll try to surprise Mitch with dinner (which never works because he can smell the food burning a mile away).

Tonight is one of those nights when Scott wants to try his hand at cooking. Mitch is surprised that all is going well, doesn't smell anything burning, and doesn't hear any horrifying sounds coming from the kitchen - that is, until he hears a quiet  _ouch!_

He rushes into the kitchen to find Scott leaning over the sink.

"Scott? What's going on?"

"Nicked myself with the knife a little - I'm okay, though!"

"Baby, let me see," Mitch presses, shuffles closer to Scott and looks over his shoulder and into the sink. There's blood, definitely; a fair amount is actually coming from the  _little_  cut Scott swears he's got.

"It's fine, Mitchy."

"Scott, that's not fine. Let me see it." When Scott pulls his finger away from the faucet, Mitch notices that there's a small piece of skin missing, and that's where the blood is welling. "Oh god, Scott."

"I'm  _okay_."

"Just keep cleaning it, okay? You took a bit of skin off. I'll grab a band-aid, okay?" Mitch kisses his shoulder while Scott lets the water run over his bleeding finger. "Oh, and while I'm gone, no more knives, okay?"


	3. Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 27 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day)

Scott isn't much of a morning person. He loves partying late and hates getting up early.

When his alarm goes off after a particularly long night of drinking and dancing, he loathes the idea of getting out of the warm blankets. More importantly, he'd rather not have to let go of the naked Mitchy in his arms.

The noise is  _annoying_  though, so he knows he needs to stop it before Mitch kicks him out for bringing the alarm with him.

Scott disentangles himself from Mitch, pushing back the covers and standing up to turn off the alarm of the phone he managed to leave across the room last night. When he's finished he sighs in defeat and decides he might as well just get ready for the day. Mitch stirs as Scott shuffles around the room, picking up their discarded belongings. He eventually reaches into their dresser, grabs for a pair of underwear blindly.

He's got them half up his thighs when he realizes something might be wrong, but he's too tired to truly care, pulling the tight briefs up and over his waist.

Mitch sits up in their bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When his tired gaze lands on Scott, he lets out a wild giggle.

"Those aren't yours," Mitch lets out between quiet laughs. "Those are  _my_  boxers, Scotty."


	4. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 26 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little mature!

Scott thinks he can pinpoint the very moment when he realizes he's been in love with Mitch for as long as he can remember.

It isn't romantic, in fact, if anybody asks he would probably lie about when he really realized because admitting that it was when his boyfriend was sat on his cock is probably not going to get him a lot of  _aw_ 's.

But god, if Scott doesn't love everything about Mitch. He loves the way his head lulls to the side, and he loves the way he makes whiny little noises in the back of his throat. Mitch is sexiest when sliding a hand up his own torso, tweaking at his nipples as he bounces on Scott's cock. Scott loves him as much as he loves the lewd slapping noises every time he thrusts up to meet Mitch's downward grind.

Of course, his love for Mitch is not all purely sexual but he isn't game to think of much else other than his current experience.

He notices Mitch is close, hell, they've been going at this for a while, and Scott is pretty fucking close, too.

"Mitchy," he croaks, wraps a hand around his boyfriend's leaking cock and pumps him. "I love you," he admits, his voice raspy as he moans through his orgasm. The words are all Mitch needs, his back arching beautifully as he comes.

Mitch collapses and gasps out his own declaration of love, their sweaty bodies molding into one.


	5. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 25 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Scott's day was rough and he's on his way home when he admits that he wants nothing more than to simply collapse into bed. His muscles are tired, and his brain wants to just shut down for the day. It's too late for him to be releasing any logical thoughts at this point and all he can manage is, " _bed, Mitchy, sleep._ "

He stumbles into their house, tossing his keys somewhere as he toes off his shoes. He's stripping himself of clothes as he makes his way to their bedroom, and he knows Mitch will be pissed at him tomorrow but he'll deal with that all tomorrow. He just wants to fall asleep with his husband in his arms right now.

He finally makes it to their room, walks to his side of the bed and crawls in. Mitch stirs in his sleep a bit, his eyes barely opening as he smiles softly to Scott and snuggles closer to him.

"Baby, you're home." His voice is filled with sleep and Scott throws the covers over him as he moves to wrap his arms around Mitch. His nose is overwhelmed with the scent of detergent and it's almost as soothing as the sweet smell of shampoo coming from the top of Mitch's head where Scott nuzzles into.

"Mhm," he hums, "did you wash the sheets?"

Mitch nods, manages to burrow himself further into Scott. "Yeah, they're all fresh."

"And you showered?"

"Bath," Mitch whispers, his eyes closing. Scott just smiles, presses a soft kiss to his husband's hair.

"Love you," he says, letting the smell of fresh sheets and soap lull him to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.


	6. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 24 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

The tears keep coming, despite Scott's attempts to rub them away and Mitch's soothing hand on his back.

"Baby, you've got to calm down," Mitch hums as Scott violently hiccups for breath. "Breathe, Scotty."

But Scott can't calm down.

Months ago, when Avi had explained that he couldn't continue as 1/5 of Pentatonix, Scott had cried. He'd been teary-eyed as Avi announced to all their fans that he needed to step back, and Scott _supports_ Avi but that doesn't take the sting away. He thought he'd gotten the lot of tears away back then, but after their last show as the original five, he's noticing that he really can't believe this is happening, thinks some sick part of him had just assumed Avi would change his mind (though the logical part knew he wouldn't).

"I can't. This was our dream, Mitchy - all of ours." He sputters out. It's all watery and hardly understandable. "He said it was _his_ dream."

"And it was his dream, Scotty, but things change." Mitch pulls him close, lets Scott soak his shirt with his tears as he rubs his hand along Scott's broad back. "He's putting his mental health first, baby, like you always tell us to. That doesn't mean he loves us any less or that this was any easier for him to do."

"It hurts," Scott whispers through a muffled sob. "He's family - I love him so much."

"I know it hurts, Scotty. He's probably not feeling so great either. But it'll be okay. He's still our family, I promise." Mitch presses a gentle kiss to Scott's hair. "He loves us and we love him, and him leaving Pentatonix doesn't change any of that. It's gonna be okay, baby."

Scott sniffles, his tears dying down. "You promise?" He leans back, looks up at Mitch with red puffy eyes that break his heart.

"I promise. It's okay." Mitch smooths Scott's hair, presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You know what - here, we'll text everyone and have the whole bunch over for dinner this Friday. Sound like a good idea?"

Scott smiles sadly, "yeah. Thank you, Mitchy."

"Of course," Mitch says softly, "anything for you."


	7. Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 23 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

He and Mitch have only been dating for a bit over a year but Scott got the ring months ago. He's been in love with Mitch since they were little, couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else.

So he takes the ring with him everywhere, waits for the opportunity to present itself - see, Mitch deserves only the best so Scott needs everything to be perfect when he does propose.

He can't find that  _perfect_  moment though, and he refuses to settle for anything less. He knows he'd never be able to simulate the perfection that Mitch deserves, doesn't even try. Scott is clumsy at best, and the last thing he wants to ruin is their proposal.

So he waits, lets the ring burn a hole into his pocket because he knows they'll get their perfect moment eventually.


	8. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 22 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Their ritual is meeting up at a club every Friday and grinding the night away until Mitch is bent over the bathroom sink.

It always starts the same; Mitch gets there first and starts off alone on the dance floor. He'll let a few boys think he's interested, but they'll realize he's got not an inkling of want in his bones for them when those big familiar hands settle on his waist.

Scott always sneaks in behind him, his palms settling and slowing Mitch's hips as he presses himself flush again his back. Sometimes he'll whisper something dirty in Mitch's ear, other times he'll start off nibbling on his neck right away. Mitch alway leans back, arches his back as his hand slides up and settles on the back of Scott's neck as they move their hips in a deep grind.

Tonight he starts off their ritual with his fingers digging into Mitch's side. Scott leans down, lets his big form envelope Mitch as his teeth graze his ears. He blows a cool breath against his ear before he breathes out, "wanna' fuck you right now."

Mitch's eyes shut tight as he lets a breath loose. "Please," Mitch whispers. He knows Scott can't actually hear his quiet voice against the loud thud of the music, but he also knows Scott doesn't need to.

"Yeah," he says, accents his dirty words with the push of his hips. "Wanna' fuck you right here in front of everyone." Mitch rolls his hips back, loves the feel of Scott's bulge pressing into his ass. "Bet everyone would love to watch you come undone." Scott bites into Mitch's earlobe, tugs at it with his teeth as he pushes his hips into Mitch to the beat. Mitch scrapes his fingernails against the back of Scott's neck and pants.

"Scott," he gasps, turns his head. "Bathroom, please, fuck me."

Scott smirks, crushing their lips together in a sloppy kiss before he leads them off the dance floor to their usual place.


	9. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 21 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Scott wanders aimlessly down the fresh produce aisle. He's look for apples but his eye keeps catching on all the vibrant colors, distracting him.

Which also leads him to stumble into a smaller man.

His hand immediately flies up and lands on the man's shoulder in an attempt to steady him.

"Oh gosh," the other says, his voice almost as beautiful as his face. "I'm sorry-"

"No," Scott interrupts, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." And then, it's like his mouth acts without consulting his brain. He notices the fruit in the man's hand, blurts out, "orange you glad we ran into each other?"

The man glances down at the fruit, eyes blinking. And then the most gorgeous smile takes over his lips, and he giggles so _sweetly_ , and Scott melts on the spot.

"Oh, wow," the brunet says, "you're cute."


	10. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 20 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Mitch didn't even plan on going to prom, if he's being honest. He'd never been to any other school dance, because he had never managed to land a date and he didn't plan on taking on prom all alone.

Which was why he was extra surprised when he landed no other than  _Scott Hoying_  for his date.

See, it wasn't that Mitch was a nerd or some outcast. He had friends - just not  _a lot_. The handful of people that he tended to group up with were enough for his taste.

But,  _Scott Hoying_  - well - he was pretty fucking popular around high school. There were plenty of pretty girls lining up to be his prom date (despite him being the only openly gay guy on the football team), and the few guys who were out, were constantly vying for Scott Hoying's attention.

Mitch was not one of those guys, obviously. He had some self-respect; he admired from afar.

Mitch was at his locker, grabbing some books and shoving them into his bag before he needed to head off to the bus to get home, when _Scott Hoying_ saddled right up next to him. Mitch was greeted with the blond perfection leaning against the nearby lockers when he shut his. He was about to walk around, assumed Scott Hoying must have been waiting for someone else, when a warm hand dropped onto his bicep.

"Mitch Grassi, right?" Mitch froze, staring into Scott's pretty blue eyes.

"Y-yeah?"

"I hear you in the vocal rooms after school, sometimes. Your voice is really amazing." Mitch feels the blush creeping up his neck, settling onto his cheeks.

"Thank you," he says quietly, wonders if he eyes Scott's hand, if it'll magically disappear. It doesn't. Scott keeps himself tethered to Mitch.

"That's not why I meant to talk to you - uh," Scott says, his hand finally dropping from Mitch's arm, pushing nervously into the pockets of his letterman jacket instead. "I was, uh, wondering if you would maybe want to go to prom with me?" Scott looks at him, pale eyelashes fluttering against his soft cheeks every time he blinks. Mitch isn't even sure what to say, only barely registers that  _Scott Hoying_  just asked  _him_ to  _prom._

"Me? You want to take me?"

"Yeah," Scott smiles sweetly. "You're real pretty - nice smile an'all. You just seem liked you be really fun to go with."

Mitch smiles, all teeth. He feels his cheeks  _burning,_ "okay, yeah, I'd love to go with you."

"Really? Alright! Thank you, Mitchy." He flings his arms around Mitch, hugging him tightly and almost squeezing the air out of Mitch. He pulls away a bit but keeps his hands on Mitch's shoulders as he talks excitedly. "I promise I'll dress real nice, okay? I'll get your number from Kirstie and you can text me when you pick out your outfit and -  _oh!_  I almost forgot." He let's go, shrugging off his letterman jacket, and Mitch thinks that this big football player is the cutest goof ever. He holds his jacket towards Mitch, "I know it's really big, and it's kinda dumb, but it's tradition to, y'know, give away your letterman jacket, so -if you want it."

Mitch smiles, his hand reaching out to take the jacket. It's worn, and it smells very strongly of Scott when he shrugs off his backpack and covers himself with it.

"Wow, it looks really good on you," Scott smiles, throwing his arm over Mitch's shoulder. "Now, come on, you've definitely missed the bus. Let me give my prom date a ride home!"


	11. Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 19 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Scott loves Mitch, and Mitch loves Scott. That's always been a fact.

They've been getting messy lately, hands always roaming.

The camera has caught them a few times, and Mitch gets nervous that the fans will figure things out, piece everything together and uncover just how truly in love they are. It's not like it would be the worst thing to happen but it isn't something he wants, yet, isn't sure if he wants to share their relationship with millions of fans.

Scott doesn't care, of course. He always just says he loves Mitch and doesn't care who knows, and he's often able to ease Mitch's nerves with gentle hands and soft lips.

So he stays messy, lets his hands wrap around Mitch's little bicep, nuzzles his face into Mitch's neck, and slots their bodies together. Mitch finds himself doing the same, pressing his nose into Scott's bicep as his fingers clutch around the solid muscle.

Scott compliments the love of his life, leans in for a kiss, and is happy when his messy routine is awarded with the press of Mitch's lovely lips to his own.


	12. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 18 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

It happens sometimes. Mitch will be dancing and some sleaze-ball will think it's an open invitation to put his hands on him. He's normally able to shake them off, head over to Scott, and nuzzle into his strong familiar arms, but there's always the occasion where Scott needs to step in.

Tonight seems to be one of those exceptions. Scott swoops in after Mitch tries shaking the rowdy brunette trying to grind into him, and his attempts to evade the man seem fruitless.

"Hey," Scott's deep voice carves into him as he presses his body between the two, uses his pure strength to shove the assailant away from his lover. "You're done. He doesn't want any of what you're offering."

Typically, Scott's sharp tone and stature are enough to dissuade a guy trying to get freaky with Mitch, but this guy just rolls his eyes, tries diving back toward Mitch.

He doesn't get very far, though. Scott's arm is swinging and before Mitch truly realizes it, his fist is cracking against the stranger's jaw. Mitch gasps, grabbing for Scott and yanking them out of the club as quick as he can. They get about a block away when Mitch stops them, pushes them into the alley and pulls Scott in for a needy kiss.

"That was dumb," he smirks, eyes landing on Scott's bruised knuckle. "Now, show me how strong you are, baby."


	13. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 17 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scomavi!!!

Avi isn't gay, really, he promises. It's just - Scott and Mitch are the ultimate teases, what else can he say?

It would be ridiculous to not give in to his natural temptation. They're pure beauties walking around him, and if he wants to touch, he sees no reason why he _can't_.

He loves watching them together - in the least creepy way. They're both so fluid with one another, so comfortable and Avi often wishes he could get to know their bodies the way that they've learned each other.

It's what has his eyes lingering as Scott wraps his arms around Mitch's waist, his mouth latching onto his smooth neck. It was has him unable to turn his eyes away from the temptresses as Mitch's eyes lock onto his.

Avi gulps for breath, only able to watch as Scott marks his spot on Mitch's neck. From what Avi can recall, they've never been like this in front of others. He's the only other in the room, but the two typically shy away from PDA in front of the group.

Avi can only watch as Mitch grasps Scott's arm as his hand travels lower, toys with the hem of his shirt and skirts along the waistband of his pants. Mitch lets out a needy little whine that has Avi questioning his sexuality and Scott chuckles softly - _deeply_ \- into his neck before he pulls away. His eyes follow Mitch's gaze which, despite his head being thrown back, is focused on Avi.

For a second, Avi thinks he might be dead, might be _killed_ by Scott for watching them like that. He knows Mitch is a bit of a voyeur but that doesn't equate to Scott wanting to put on a show.

But Scott just smiles, sends a chilling smirk to Avi that has him feeling boneless in his seat. "She's pretty, isn't she?" Scott says, his head tilting to Mitch where he nips at his jaw. "Why don't you come join us?"

Avi gives into temptation.


	14. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 16 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of my other book, Mishy. It hints to their future. Check out that book if you'd like!

Scott couldn't believe how fast Bailey was growing up. It seemed like just _yesterday_ he had adopted her and now she was going to be a second grader.

"Mitchy, baby," he whispered, his arm tightening around Mitch's waist. "Are you up?"

"Am now," Mitch sighs quietly. He's not mad, Scott can tell, just tired. "What's wrong, Scotty? Why aren't you asleep?"

"She starts second grade _tomorrow_." Scott says, nuzzles his face into his fiance's neck.

"I know, honey, which is why you need to sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Baby, she's growing up so fast - too fast." Scott sniffles, feels tears prickling at his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Hey, hey, none of that. Don't cry, Scotty." Mitch wipes at his tears, presses gentle kisses to the corner of his eyes.

"I love you," Scott whispers, smiles sadly when their noses brush together. "I wouldn't be able to handle any of this stuff without you."

"I know, baby. You'll never have to," he says, curls their hands together before he brings them up to his lips, presses a kiss to the ring Scott got him on his left hand.


	15. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 15 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Can't believe we're halfway!
> 
> More Mishy stuff because I couldn't not. Check out that book if you want, or don't if you don't want to. Cool!

It's only a few weeks into the start of kindergarten when Scott gets a call. He's a little annoyed since it's during work hours and he had specifically asked that they contact Bailey's _nanny_  during those times but that's beside the point.

Bailey's teacher claims she doesn't like to share, and that's when Scott realizes she's had limited experiences with other children her age. Of course, she knows to share with adults, but other than the occasional child at the park, she's only really interacted with adults.

  
So Scott insists that he'll help her learn to share immediately. The last thing he wants is for his otherwise polite daughter to seem ill-mannered.

He, supported by Mitch, teachers her that _sharing is caring_  and all that bullshit. He tells her that if another child asks nicely to play, she should let them and that it's selfish and impolite to claim things as _hers_  and not let others have a turn, etc.

She seems to take it all in and doesn't argue, only insists that the kid was a _meanie_  so that's why she wouldn't let him play. Scott accepts her excuse but warns her to tell the teacher next time someone is mean to her. She agrees and runs off to her room to play, ending Scott's mini-lecture.

Scott turns to Mitch, who's smiling widely at him.

"What?" He says.

" _Sharing_ is _caring_?" Mitch says with a snicker. Scott just shoves him lightly, a laugh falling from his mouth.


	16. Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 14 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

It just absolutely isn't Mitch's week. First, he's sent out of state for some dumb conference, and then he grabs the wrong luggage? No thanks.

He frustratedly texts the number that's on the luggage tag, says he could meet up with the guy if they're nearby or they could ship the luggage to each other if that's not the case.

Thankfully, the guy replies quickly, says he's willing to meet up and lives in northern LA - which has Mitch almost jumping for joy because he would have hated to have had to travel far.

So Mitch calls a friend (because there's no way he's meeting a stranger alone, even if their agreed location was a Starbucks) and Luke tags along, sitting a table away from Mitch so that the guy isn't creeped out. It dawns on Mitch a little too late that he has no idea what the stranger looks like so he sends another text, tells the guy that he's brunet, average height, small build, and then describes his clothing.

He waits for about five minutes and almost sobs out loud when the most _gorgeous_ blond beauty walks towards him. It's a cruel twist of fate, really, since Mitch would love to just have coffee with this guy, but he has to fucking wait for the asshole he switched luggage with. Mitch is about to apologize when the blond slides right up to his table, explain his pathetic excuse as to why he can't make conversation when the gorgeous man _speaks_ to him.

"Mitch?" He asks, his pale brows furrowed as he glances at his phone in his hand.

"Uh, yeah - you're Scott?"

"Yeah! I kinda took your luggage." Scott smiles, and it's really just so utterly breathtaking. Mitch thinks this isn't fair because he should be mad that he's gone a week without his favorite clothes because of this guy, but all he can think about is how pretty the thief is instead.

"Yeah," Mitch says, but he doesn't sound mad. He sounds fond actually, and it makes him want to scream. "I, uh, have your stuff in my car."

"Oh, yeah, same." The guy - Scott - says. He doesn't make to get up though, which has Mitch quirking a brow. "Sorry, you're just really cute, and I was hoping we could just have some coffee for a bit, first?" He says hopefully.

Mitch smiles - he's already finished the small cup he grabbed when he arrive. His hand creeps behind him to give Luke the thumbs up before he stands. "Yeah, lets go grab some."


	17. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 13 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Mitch and Scott are practically thrumming. The ultrasound that they'd had with the surrogate had gone perfectly.

They give Kirstin a big hug when they get home, thank her for watching their son while they were at the check-up. She assures them it's no problem, but that Caleb was super excited for them to get back, kept talking about how excited he was to have a brother or sister soon.

"Caleb!" Scott calls, Mitch following behind him as they head to their son's room. "We've got big news buddy."

"Dad!" Caleb squeals, darting out of his room on his little four-year old legs and jumping into Scott's arm. "Hi Papa," he smiles at Mitch, waving from Scott's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart," Mitch says, gives Caleb a sloppy kiss on the cheek that has him wiping at his face.

"That was yucky, Papa."

"Papa's kisses and love aren't yucky!" Scott defends. Mitch laughs, watching as Scott walks them into Caleb's bedroom. He sets him down on his bed and sits on the small space next to his son. Mitch pulls out the tiny chair for Caleb's play table and settles on that.

"We've got some news." Mitch says. "You know we had to go to the doctor today, right?"

Caleb nods, a big smile puffing up his chubby cheeks. "So you could see my sister or brother."

"That's right, buddy!" Scott smiles proudly, rubbing Caleb's little shoulder. "Well, while we were there, we did see your sister."

"I'm gonna have a _sister_?!" Caleb smiles wide.

"Even better," Mitch chimes in. "You're gonna have _two_ little sisters. Think you can handle being their big brother?"

"Of course!" Caleb stands, excitedly bouncing on the heels of his feet. He starts talking quickly, "they can play with all my cars, and we can draw together - _oh_! We can have parties with our stuffies!"

Scott smiles at Mitch as their son rambles on, mouths I love you, which Mitch returns.

"I'm gonna be the bestest big brother. When will I get my sisters?"


	18. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 12 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a drabble based off of "Dance" - this is their senior year after their junior prom.

Mitch's favorite days are the cloudy ones, when he and Scott lay out in the grass for hours looking at the sky. He thinks the pretty blue shade matches Scott's eyes perfectly, but Scott always denies it.

It's nice to see his big jock of a boyfriend relaxing on the ground, features soft as he gazes at the clouds. Laying on their turf field is much different than how Scott usually spends his Friday nights at their high school. Mitch is glad the football season is over; it means he has more time with his boyfriend and also signals the decrease of Scott's stress levels.

Mitch snuggles into the familiar letterman jacket. The smell of Scott is a little faded but it still feels like _his_ \- Mitch still feels like _his_.

"Look," Scott says, points his hand up into the air. "It's a cloud-heart. For you, Mitchy."

"Oh, baby," Mitch smiles, abandoning his view of the sky to flip himself onto Scott's lap. He loves the way Scott's face flushes red when Mitch straddles his hips. "Are there any cloud-kisses?"

Scott smiles, shaking his head as his hands settle on Mitch's waist. "Afraid you'll just have to settle for a real Scott-kiss."

Mitch leans down, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. They both know this could turn steamy but Mitch doesn't want that, wants to maintain the innocence that they've always had on this field when they gaze at the clouds. He pulls away with a warm smile, linking his hand to Scott's on his hips.

Mitch sighs happily, "I love you, Scotty."

"And I love you."


	19. Multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 11 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

In hindsight, Mitch should have known that having multiple young children under one roof was bound to be extremely difficult.

They've only just gotten the hang of Caleb, and now they're juggling him and two baby girls. Mitch barely has enough time to handle it all, and definitely not enough arms.

Scott is completely positive about everything though, calms Mitch's anxiousness with sweet words of how they've done it before, and there's no difference now that they've got a multiple of two babies - that that's why there's _two_ dads.

Caleb has been good, at least, and he spends a lot of time at school or with his Aunt Kirstin or Uncle Luke and their doggies. It's nice to manage only two kids, rather than three, but this is what they signed up for so Mitch hates to complain about it. He's just a little overwhelmed.

See, Courtney and Myra are beautiful, really. They've got the biggest blue eyes, and it melts Mitch's heart every time he looks at them because the shade of their little irises is almost the exact same as Scott's baby blues. Mitch loves them so much.

"C'mon, Myra," Mitch urges the little spoon towards her. "You've got to eat your peas. I promise they're yummy." She only frowns, her little chubby cheeks puffing up as she leans back and away from the peas. Mitch manages a glance over to Scott who has Courtney munching happily away at her own peas.

"There ya' go, princess!" Scott coos as she downs another spoonful.

Mitch frowns, "what am I doing wrong?" He sighs, dropping the container of peas and the small spoon onto the table.

"Baby," Scott soothes, "maybe she just doesn't like peas. Here, feed Courtney. I'll go grab something else for Myra."

Mitch nods, grabbing the peas and spoon from Scott and scooting over to Courtney's highchair. "Open up," Mitch smiles. Courtney opens her mouth wide as the spoonful of veggie nears her face, her little mouth closing over the spoon and swallowing the peas. Mitch almost claps in excitement, raising the spoon in triumph instead. "You did it! I did it!"

Scott smiles as he settles in the seat in front of Myra, "yeah you did, baby. Good job, Papa."

Mitch smiles brightly, watching as Scott coos and shovels a spoonful of yellow mush into Myra's mouth.

Maybe they can handle twins.


	20. Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 10 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

"Bon appétit, Myra!" Mitch coos, setting the plate of a cut up chicken salad sandwich onto her highchair. "You get to eat big girl food now," he smiles. He moves over to where Scott is standing at the counter, peers over his shoulder. "Let's see - what is Courtney having?"

"She gets a yummy banana sandwich with no crust." Scott says, cutting the sandwich into small fourths. "My baby loves banana, doesn't she?" Courtney smiles wide, her hands reaching out excitedly for the plate as Scott sets it down.

"Of course she does," Mitch smiles, presses his lips to Scott's cheek once they're done fussing over their children. They take a seat by the counter, Caleb sitting at the small kitchen table, coloring and humming as he munches on carrot sticks.

Scott smiles, his arms snaking around Mitch's waist as they watch their little girls babble to each other, shoving little bits of food in their mouths. "We did good, Mitchy."

Mitch nuzzles into Scott's side, "yeah, we did."


	21. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21st drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 9 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day)

To Mitch, Fall means baggy sweaters and skinny jeans. He appreciates them on himself, but most importantly, he loves when his boyfriend lets his big frame be swallowed in oversized clothes.

Scott opts for baggy hoodies, ones that reach down to his upper thighs and swallow his long arms. He often wraps his big hands up in the sleeves, lets them take a more paw-like form.

And it has Mitch swooning every time. He currently can't take his eyes off his beautiful boyfriend, curled up on Mitch's bed against the well. He's got a black snapback on, and this beautiful blue hoodie on that just matches his eyes. His black skinniest are hugging his thin legs that are pressed against his chest to make him look even smaller.

Mitch can't take his eyes off of Scott as he scrolls on his phone, one arm wrapped around his knees and topped off with a sweater paw.

Eventually his eyes glance at Mitch, and he smiles shyly, covering his other hand in his sleeve as a pink takes over his cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" He says softly.

Mitch smiles, "you."


	22. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22nd drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 8 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off "Dance" because im a sucker for the letterman

Leading up to the dance, Mitch struts the halls proudly wearing Scott's letterman. There's something about being branded with HOYING on his back that has him feeling smug with every look tossed his way.

He especially loves when Scott's eyes are on him.

He walks down the hall, the baggy jacket swallowing him. He's got his books clutched in his arm and his bag over one shoulder (he opts for those kinds now that he's got Scott's last name on his back) as he sidles up to Scott's locker, leaning against it and gazing up at the pretty blond.

"Hey date," Mitch smiles.

"Hi pretty," Scott greets, shutting his locker and cupping Mitch's jaw. He leans forward, pressing a sweet kiss to Mitch's lips. "Excited? I can't believe the dance is _tomorrow_. It feels like I asked you just yesterday."

"Of course I'm excited. I've got the hottest date in the school." Scott smiles, wrapping his arm around Mitch's waist and preparing to walk them down the hall.

"Hey, Hoying!" They hear, a stampede of footsteps approaching them as a bunch of members of the football team group around Scott.

"Hey guys," Scott says, greeting some guys with handshakes and fist bumps. He unwraps his arm from around Mitch to bro-hug a few of them, and Mitch would be upset if it weren't so cute watching Scott be all bro-ish.

"Dance tonight!" The one guy announces. Mitch thinks his name is Justin or something like that. "Excited?"

Scott nods, "yeah, super!"

"Gonna' get lucky, Hoying?" Some guy asks, winking and making a lewd gesture. Mitch wants to roll his eyes because _seriously_? He's right here, and he has ears.

Instead he waits for Scott's answer, watches his expression as the question settles.

Scott just smiles, his eyes rolling a little as he sling an arm back around Mitch, pulling him close (and likely embarrassing the guy who had the nerve to ask the question).

"I'm already lucky."


	23. Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 7 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Scott excuses him from the table. They're having a lovely date. The diner is cute and has this old throwback theme that Scott just adores. Mitch seems to be enjoying the greasy food, and they've been playing footsies under the table the whole time.

He heads to he bathroom, relieving himself and washing his hands. He splashes some water over his face.  _He can do this_.

On his way back to the table, he stops at the machines lining the wall. Scott puts fifty cents into the little machine, grabbing the prize he's awarded. It's simple and light pink, and he's glad it wasn't too gaudy.

He heads back to the table, the prize set in his pocket.

"Hey baby," Scott says, taking his seat in the booth across from Mitch. "Almost ready to go?"

Mitch nods, "ready to go home and be in your arms."

"I love you," Scott says. "A lot," he adds.

"I love you too, Scotty."

"No,  _I love you_." He says, sliding from the booth to kneel by Mitch's side.

"Scott-"

"Mitchy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms. I can't imagine being with anyone else. You make me so happy." He reaches into his pocket, offering Mitch a ring. "I'd be honored if you'd marry me."

There are tears gathering in the corners of Mitch's eyes. He tears his glance away from Scott's, peaking at the ring he's being offered. "Scott," he gasps, a slight laugh escaping him. "That's plastic."

Scott's smile falters as he twiddles the pink ring from the toy machine between his fingers, "I know, it was the only ring they had in the little machine - now will you just say you'll marry me?"

"God, of course - yeah, of course I'll marry you!" Mitch says, pushing himself out of the booth and into Scott's arms. They stand, embracing as people around them start clapping. Scott slips the ring on Mitch's little finger, pressing a long kiss to his lips as the others in the diner cheer.

"I'll get you a real ring, I promise," he whispers, pressing his lips to Mitch's cheeks.

"Don't worry, this is perfect." He watches as Scott throws down some cash on the table - more than enough to pay for their dinner - his arms still wrapped around Mitch's waist.

"Let's go home."


	24. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 6 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mature from start to finish!

__"Turn around," Scott breathes into his ear. It sends a shiver down Mitch's back, and he turns so that he's facing the wall now.

Scott presses his front flush against Mitch's back, grinding into his ass and pushing him more into the cold wall. Mitch's cheek is pressed against the smooth surface of the wall, and he can feel Scott panting against his neck.

He braces a hand against the wall as Scott starts tugging his pants down, taking the tight underwear with it.

"Mm, so pretty," Scott says, punctuates his words with a roll of his hips. Mitch frowns but moans nonetheless at the feel of denim against his bare ass.

Scott is quickly solving that issue, tugging down is own pants and grinding his bare cock against the swell of Mitch cheeks. He leaves sloppy wet kisses on Mitch's neck as he slides two fingers into Mitch, quickly prepping him. Mitch loves the slight burn as Scott's fingers work him open.

It seems like too long before Scott is pressing his cock into Mitch, an arm wrapped around his waist. His hand is up his shirt, splayed out on his abdomen as he thrusts into him. Mitch tries to grip at the wall, his nails scraping uselessly at the flat surface as he's fucked into.

"Scott, please-"

"Mm, yeah?" Scott asks, his teeth grazing Mitch's earlobe. "What do you need, baby?"

"More - please," Mitch gasps, pushing his hips back to meet Scott's thrusts.

"My cock isn't enough for you?" Scott says, angling his hips so that he's brushing against Mitch's prostate with every thrust now.

"Oh - _oh_ , God it's perfect - everything, please."

"You love my cock?" Scott breathes, earning a moan from Mitch. "Say it, baby."

"Y-yes! Love your cock - fuck me!" He cries. "Please - need to come."

"Can you come from just my cock? Bet you can."

"No - nonono, please-"

"You can do it, baby," Scott growls, his hips thrusting erratically. He's getting close, Mitch can tell.

"Scott - no - can't-"

"Come on, baby." He says, planting a sloppy kiss right below Mitch's ear. And then Mitch feels something pressing against his ass, and then he _feels it_. "Come for me," Scott whispers as he pushes his index finger in alongside his cock, and it has Mitch shooting, come streaking against the wall as his back arches. Scott comes in him shortly after, his hips stilling as he lets go.

Mitch's legs go weak, shaking, and he knows he'd fall if Scott's hand wasn't still pressing against his abdomen. He's panting against the wall, body limp as he comes down from his high. He feels Scott pull out, along with his finger, and he feels so empty in that moment.

Then Scott's voice fills all his senses as he speaks, "good boy. Turn back around for me."


	25. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 5 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Mitch loves the sound of Scott's voice.

Whether he's singing or talking, there's just something about the way his voice dips and peaks that always has an effect on Mitch.

His voice can make Mitch feel calm, happy, good.

"Baby?" Scott calls, his feet padding down the hallway. "There you are," he smiles, stopping in the doorway to Mitch's room.

"Hey, Scotty," Mitch says softly. He had only been scrolling through social media but he places his phone next to him on the bed when Scott moves into his room.

"Luke invited us over to play with Oliver tomorrow, if you want to go? I think he's just the cutest thing - next to you, of course."

Mitch just smiles, "yeah, we should go tomorrow. But right now, we should cuddle." He laughs quietly, his arms reaching out for Scott who quickly snuggles up next to him.

"What were you up to?" His voice asks softly.

"Just scrolling through twitter." Mitch yawns. It's only three in the afternoon but he could really go for a nap in the arm of his love. "Sleepy now that you're here."

"Yeah, baby?" Scott says quietly, his fingers trailing softly through Mitch's hair, rubbing gentle patterns into his hairline and forehead. "Close your eyes."

Mitch follows his command, eyes slipping shut as he curls further into his arms. "Will you tell me a story? Wanna fall asleep to the sound of your voice."

"Okay, Mitchy," He soothes, his voice relaxing Mitch's mind and body. "Once upon a time..."


	26. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 4 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Mitch is straddling Scott's thighs. His tall beautiful blond is on his back for him, shirt removed like he'd been asked.

Mitch runs his hands over Scott's soft flesh, digs the pads of his fingers into his sides and stomach.

"Love your tummy, baby."

Scott blushes, his heading tilting down bashfully. "Really?"

"Of course," Mitch confirms, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Scott's collar bone. "Love right here," he says, lips grazing by Scott's chest. "And here," he shuffles down, presses a kiss above Scott's belly button, where his little belly pushes out a bit. "And especially right here," he accents his words with a gentle bite to the swell of soft tummy under Scott's belly button. On his back, there's not as much stomach to love, but Mitch still adores the way his happy trail runs over the hill of Scott's little belly.

"Mitchy," Scott whines softly, pink dusting his cheeks at all the attention and sweet words. In this mindset, he's especially bashful and sensitive, and every hint of praise or appreciation is like an award.

"Just love how big and soft you are, baby." Mitch says, digging his fingers gently into Scott's love handles. It's true, Mitch absolutely loves Scott's body. He's soft and malleable in all the right places. Of course, he's toned as well. Mitch thinks the definition in his arms and legs are possibly one of Scott's best physical attributes but whenever he's got Scott panting under him, he thinks the soft skin of his upper body is his favorite. It's so soft to grip and press bruises into, and he loves marking his Scotty.

"Mitchy," Scott says shyly, his hand reaching up to rub at his red face. "You're makin' me blush."

"Yeah, and you look so cute blushing." Mitch says, trailing one of his hands from Scott's side to his belly button, running it along the soft blond hairs that dip into his boxers. "Can I make you blush in another way, baby?"

Scott gasps when Mitch's fingers travel below the waistband of his boxers, rubbing along his hips but not daring to dip further. "Please," he gasps quietly, squirming under Mitch's touch.

Mitch leans forward, presses a soft kiss to Scott's lips. "Love you so much," he says. "Love when you're like this - so good."

Scott only hums, his hands wandering down his own chest as his eyes flutter shut. He's getting into an even softer headspace as Mitch continues to praise him. He runs his hands over his chest, palms digging at the muscle there before resting by his sides. He replies, "love you, Mitchy."

"Now," Mitch smiles, tugging the boxers from Scott's hips, smiling at the way his love handles look without the restrictive waistband of his underwear. He presses his fingers into Scott's soft sides, leaves a kiss on his jaw. "Let me make you feel good, baby."


	27. Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 3 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

"Hey, Mitchy!" Scott calls excitedly, pulling up on his new bike. He ditched the training wheels about a month ago, so his parents bought him a new deep blue bike for his seventh birthday.

  
"Woah, Scotty!" Mitch squeals, bolting off the grass of his front yard to sprint toward Scott's shiny new bike. He admires it as Scott hops off and pushes the kickstand down. "Is that a new bike? It's so pretty! Wait, where are the training wheels?"

Scott smiles proudly, "I don't need 'em! I'm a big boy now."

Mitch smiles along, eyes scanning over the bike some more until his beaming smile settles into a deep frown. "Does that mean I'm not a big kid?"

"What? No, silly."

"But you said big boys can ride without training wheels and I've still got mine on my bike," he gestures toward his yard where his bike sits on the porch, training wheels propping it up.

"Uh," Scott falters, frowning at his bike and glancing between it and Mitch. "Well, what if I teach ya'?"

Mitch gasps, eyes widening as he clasps his hands together excitedly. "Oh, would you? That'd be _astounding_." He smiles proudly, "I just learned that word in school - Ms. Bee said my math work was astounding."

"I'd love to teach you how to ride a bike, Mitchy! Go get your helmet and stuff, and I'll help you get on my new bike." Mitch runs up to his porch, grabbing the helmet resting on the handlebar of his bike.

"How are you gonna teach me?" He asks as he runs back, strapping his helmet on.

"Well, my dad held onto me and let me pedal, so I'll do that! Except, he let go of me and that's how I learned."

Mitch turns to face Scott as he's sat on the back, eyes wide in fear as Scott holds onto the back of the seat to help steady him. "You won't let go of me, right? You gotta promise. I'll fall, and I don't wanna get hurt."

Scott holds out his pinky, a big toothy smile tugging at his lips. "Promise. I'd never let you go, Mitchy."


	28. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!) 2 more short stories will be posted following (1 per day).

Mitch Grassi was only entirely obsessed with Scott Hoying.

The singer and songwriter sensation was easily one of Mitch's biggest inspirations. Growing up and watching a teen only one year older than him accomplishing his dreams was more than enough to have Mitch completely in awe.

Not only was Scott Hoying incredibly talented and kind to his fans, he was gay as hell.

For a lot, that seems minuscule, only a part of his overall identity, but for a gay teen born and raised in Texas, it meant the world to Mitch. He knows he wouldn't be the same nowadays, a fairly successful twenty-one year old, if it weren't for Scott Hoying's influence.

Of course, Mitch hadn't  _met_  Scott Hoying, wasn't that lucky. When he was younger, he never had money for concerts and they all sold out quickly. As he grew older, he had even less money and other responsibilities. Scott kept making music, though.

Which is why Mitch was so incredibly grateful when his friends surprised him with VIP tickets to one of Scott's concerts for his twenty-first birthday.

And that's how Mitch gets to his current predicament, buzzing with excitement and anxiety as he realizes he's about to meet  _Scott Hoying_.

He can see him, only two behind the current girl drooling over Scott at the meet and greet station. His friend, Kirstin, rubs his back soothingly, tries to remind him to just breathe, that the last thing he would want to do while meeting his biggest inspiration is pass out.

"Hi," Scott beams, reaching a hand out to shake Mitch's sweaty one. He almost winces at how wet his palms are but Scott doesn't seem fazed by the sweat at all. He's probably grossly used to it by now. "It's so nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Mitch. I've kind of listened to your stuff since I was like fifteen - you were sixteen - and just, yeah, wow! I'm nervous," Mitch blurts, red completely taking over his face as Scott stares up gleefully at him.

"Really? So you've been a fan from the start?"

Mitch nods bashfully, "kinda, yeah." He gulps, didn't know if he wanted to say this earlier, but he might as well. He's blurted everything else out. He takes a deep breath as Scott's pretty blue eyes gaze up at him. "You're so inspiring."

Scott gasps, hand landing on his chest as his eyes crinkle fondly. "That's so sweet!"

"No, I mean it. I grew up in Texas, so seeing you be so openly gay, but also happy and successful was reassuring. You helped me a lot with accepting myself and coming out, not just your music."

Scott smiles softly down at his lap, gripping his sharpie in his right hand. "That means so much to me. Let me sign your poster!"

Mitch smiles as Scott starts scribbling down words on a small poster, pulling it away and handing it to Mitch. "Thank you," Mitch replies, clutching the poster close to his chest before reading the message.

"No problem. It was really nice to meet you, Mitch!"

Mitch swoons, a bright blush painting his cheeks and making him feel like a little fan girl as he rushes over to the side, waiting for Kirstin to get her own signed poster. He pulls the sheet of paper away form him, reading the words finally, and he can't help the huge grin that takes over his face.

_Mitch, I'm so inspired by your strength and loyalty! Thank you so much for being with me that past 6 years. ♡ Scott Hoying_


	29. Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29th drabble set to fit the September 30 day challenge (#SePTXCC17 on twitter!)
> 
> ONE more short story will be posted following (1 per day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is MATURE from start to finish!

"More," Scott gasps, "please!"

Mitch clicks his tongue, twisting his single digit inside Scott. "Not yet, be patient. Be a good boy, Scotty."

Scott whines, clutching desperately at the sheets as Mitch curls his finger inside of Scott, then pulls it out completely.

"No!" Scott gasps, hips rolling down, chasing the finger. " _Please_."

"I said be good." Mitch reprimands, pointing an accusing finger at Scott. He brings his hand to Scott's mouth, resting three fingers on Scott's lips. "Now suck; make them nice and wet, baby."

Scott takes the fingers greedily into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around the long digits. He's desperate and needy, and Mitch loves the way Scott's eyes are glazed over as he coats his fingers with saliva.

"Yeah, there you go. What a good boy." Mitch praises, delighting in the way it has Scott moaning, his eyes closing as a bit of drool trickles out from the corner of his mouth. He pulls his fingers out with a lewd  _pop,_ smirking as he teases two of his wet fingers around Scott's hole. He can feel the blond beauty beneath him tensing and clenching as he whimpers.

"Mitch, please," Scott whines, cheeks flushed as he uses all of his strength to move as little as possible.

"You've been so patient," Mitch soothes, running one hand through his pretty blond hair as the other circles around his rim. "Gonna' give you three now, baby."

"Please," he pleads, eyes drooping as Mitch starts pushing his fingers in.

"Patience, baby, relax." He says softly, gently tugging Scott's blond hair, causing him to gasp and relax his body. "Good boy."


	30. Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for being here throughout the past thirty days. I hope these prompts were everything you had hoped! It's been an amazing 30 days, and it's so sad that this will be over as soon as I hit the post button. I will be doing inktober, so look out for that if you're interested. If not, again, thank you!

They were chained together.

It was something people always noticed. The way Scott and Mitch moved together, spoke, thought; it was all undeniably connected.

They had this unbelievable nonverbal bond that was obvious to any human. It was clear in the way Scott always hovered by Mitch when he seemed anxious, in the way Mitch would sometimes grip Scott's arm in crowds. It was clear when Scott would get a little grabby, nudging himself into Mitch's personal space, and Mitch would soothe his needs with gentle kisses to his jaw, shoulder, neck, nose, lips. Anyone could see the effect each other's mere presence had on one another, and it was beautiful.

Their verbal bond was like no other. Their ability to make each other laugh in the worst moods or darkest situations was a feat itself. Their interactions were filled with fondness and love, and any human would be crazy not to crave a relationship like theirs.

Because they were Scott and Mitch, Mitch and Scott, and they held the strongest bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll be posting another drabble/short story tomorrow! (:


End file.
